1. Field
The methods and systems described herein relate to motion-sensitive, networked devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals living by themselves, especially senior citizens, are at risk of being injured without a way to contact help. Motion-triggered and networked devices may detect an absence of activity and notify a remote location.